


Webbed

by HappyLeech



Series: Ghost Girl OTP [2]
Category: Silent Hill, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood on the Subway Line, Cynthia is a Good Girlfriend, F/F, F/M, Ghost Girl OTP - Freeform, Hallucinations, Implied Drug Abuse, Implied Pysical Abuse, Implied Sexual Abuse, Murder, Suicide, Violence, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she left, it was with hugs and kisses and promises of visits and calls.<br/>Three years into it, and Cynthia’s missing her girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story...

With blurry eyes, Lisa bring her car to a stop and parks, haphazardly, in the street. Three days at the hospital, and now she’s finally able to come home. Stumbling up the walk, finally with a day off to sleep and sob, she hits the door and doesn’t even notice that it’s unlocked. 

Slipping her shoes off, she makes her way into her living room, before falling back onto the old couch. Closing her eyes, she lay there in silence until…

“…I don’t…did I leave the lights on in the kitchen before work…?” she muttered, before stiffening. Something moved. Someone was sitting on the couch, right beside her head!

As she tried to sit up, the person sighed before starting to run their fingers through her hair.

“You must be exhausted, to have no noticed me…” the person said, softly, and Lisa relaxed. It felt good… so good, compared to… “I’ve missed you, you know. Has work really been too busy, that you couldn’t have called me, even once?”

Lisa sighed, and shook her head the best she could. “…sorry Cynthia…I tried, but…” She muttered, before flinching. She couldn’t remember the last time the Doctor had given her a needle, and she could feel the bugs, crawling all over her legs.

With a soft whine, she drew her legs up, trying to brush the ants away.

“…Lisa? Lisa, what’s wrong?” Lisa refused to answer, only shrinking even more and shaking her head. “Lisa?”

“I…I’m okay…It’s nothing to worry about,” she replied, letting Cynthia help her up into a sitting position, “I’m just tired…when did you get here?”

Cynthia was quiet for a moment, but Lisa didn’t notice. She was just so tired…

“I’ve been in town for three days. You haven’t been home yesterday, or the night before…What, did you find someone new? Is this your way of breaking up with me?”  


Was her girlfriend joking? Lisa couldn’t tell…  


“I’m sorry….” She whispered, feeling tears behind her eyes. “Work has just been so…busy.”  


Lisa sat there, concentrating on her breathing, trying not to break down on Cynthia as she ran her fingers through Lisa’s hair.  


“Yeah? Jeeze…you look half dead…Come one, let’s get you into bed.” Cynthia said, untangling her fingers from Lisa’s hair and placing her arm around her. “Come on…”  


Lisa let Cynthia pull her up, and leaned on the other woman as she stumbled towards her bedroom. Her eyes were blurry with tears and the bugs were worse than ever. She could hear them, and god, she only wanted to sleep…  


“Can’t you see them?” she asked, hopeful that this time they were real, that she wasn’t really going crazy, but Cynthia shook her head.  


“See what?” she asked, but Lisa shook her head as she flopped down onto the bed.  


“Nothing…nothing. It’s fine…” Lisa said, even as the flies started to swarm. She tried to wave them away, but Cynthia grabbed her wrist to stop her. But why? They were going to get stuck in Cynthia’s pretty hair, and she knew that Cynthia wouldn’t like that…  


“Lisa…Look, I’ll be right back, okay? Why don’t you get changed…?” Lisa nodded, distractedly, not noticing the worried looks that her girlfriend was giving her. Getting changed did sound like a good plan though…there were bugs in her uniform, and everything itched.  


Slowly she started to change, and by the time Cynthia returned, Lisa’d removed her uniform and put on some pajama pants. Her top, however…  


“Lisa?!”  


Lisa flinched as Cynthia returned, the other woman setting something on the side table as Lisa tried to cover herself.  


“Lisa…what are these marks?” she asked, grabbing Lisa’s arm. She slowly traced the needle marks, each time, Lisa flinching. “Are you doing drugs?!”  


“N-no! I…It’s something the doctor gives me, that’s all,” Lisa tried to explain away the marks, but still, Cynthia persisted.  


“Lisa! No…This isn’t right. What’s this doctor giving you that’s causing this?” She demanded, but Lisa just sunk in on herself, trying to curl up the best she could with Cynthia still holding her arm.  


Finally, she couldn’t keep quiet against her girlfriend’s words. Sobbing into the captured arm, Lisa began to apologize to Cynthia.  


“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t…I didn’t want to, he made me…I’m sorry” she whimpered, shaking.  


“…I…here, here, drink this,” Cynthia said, releasing Lisa’s arm and bringing her a glass of water. Lisa took the time to quickly pull a t shirt over herself, but it did nothing to hide the marks that scared her right arm.  


“Here, drink this…” Cynthia handed the glass to Lisa, who took it.  


“…Can’t you see the blood?” Lisa whispered, before closing her eyes tightly, and taking a sip. Immediately, she dropped the glass, the taste of blood too overpowering. “I…I can’t!”  


“Lisa?!”  


\--  


Cynthia carefully tucked Lisa into bed, feeling ready to burst into tears herself. All she’d managed to get out of her petite girlfriend was that it was something called ‘Claudia’, and the head doctor injected her. But, she hadn’t had an injection for who knows how long, and she was seeing things…  


With a determined look on her face, Cynthia shut the bedroom door, and headed for the front of the house. She was going to find this doctor…and she was going to find out what was going on.  


Locking the door behind her, Cynthia walked out into the night. She knew where the hospital was, so she might as while head there first. As she walked, Cynthia tried to figure out what she’d do when she found the man.  


“…I’ll ask him what he’s doing to Lisa…how to help her, maybe. Then I’ll tell him to stay away.” She finally decided, reaching the hospital doors.  


“Hello there, how can I help you?” the receptionist asked, but Cynthia scowled.  


“Is there a Doctor Kaufmann here? I have a question for him about one of the nurses.” She said, and the receptions nods.  


“He should be here…but if you have a complaint I can always take it for you?” the woman offered, but Cynthia shook her head.  


“No, not a complaint. Is he here though?” she asked again, and the receptionist sighed, before picking up the phone.  


“…Doctor? Ah, sorry to disturb you, sir, but there’s someone here who wants to talk to you. She says it’s about a nurse? Ah…yes, of course, sir. I understand.” Setting down the phone receiver, the receptionist stood. “Come with me, the Director will meet with you.”  


Following behind the receptionist, Cynthia looked around. She couldn’t believe that Lisa was working somewhere like this. She was so much smarter than this place deserved…  


“Hello, my name is Michael Kaufmann. How may I help you, Miss…?” the man behind the desk stood and held out his hand, and Cynthia shook it, a shiver going up her spine. No, she didn’t like this man…  


“Cynthia. I have a couple of very quick questions for you, if that’s okay, Michael.” She smiled, and she didn’t miss how his eyes didn’t quite meet her face.  


“Of course, please, sit down Cynthia.” The doctor said, and the receptionist shut the door behind them. “How can I help you?”  


“Oh, well, you see…” at first Cynthia dithered, looking around the room. What a pig. Just looking at everything…she knew that he’d hurt Lisa.  


“Yes?” he asked, now blatantly staring at her breasts.  


“There’s this nurse…you see, I’ve come to visit, and when she got home today, she had needle marks all over her arms.” Cynthia said, crossing her arms over her chest, obstructing his view.  


“Oh, I see. Well, it’s not uncommon for nurses to pick up…habits, you see,” the doctor tried to explain, but Cynthia held up a hand.  


“I’m not finished. You see…the thing is…Lisa told me that you’ve been injecting her with something called ‘Claudia’, and she’s been seeing bugs for the last month. What did you do to my girlfriend, doctor?” Cynthia was now scowling, and Kaufmann sighed, exaggeratedly, and leaned back in his seat.  


“A girlfriend…? Well, that’d explain why she resists me every time…” he muttered, and Cynthia felt nauseated. Was he saying what she thought he was?  


“Well, Miss Cynthia, I doubt that you’re going to want her back. That Claudia? Just a simple energy shot. The bugs? Well, she hasn’t been sleeping that much. And she’s moved on. No more silly flings with someone like…you. I think you’ll find that she’s very happy here with me.” The man smirked, and Cynthia saw red.  


Her eyes flicking down to his desk, she waited for him to move closer to her, he was reaching out, she thought, when-  


She grabbed the paper weight and smashed it into his face, feeling the crunch of his nose as she smashed it.  


The letter opener went into one flailing hand, and she hefted the paper weight up again. Again, she smashed it into his head, not even caring if someone heard, if someone would come in and stop her. She wanted him DEAD. He'd hurt Lisa, and she couldn't forgive that.  


After her fourth hit, Cynthia let go of the cracked paper weight, letting it settle into the bloody desk top. The doctor’s body had slid out of his chair, his pinned hand and shattered skull the only things still on top of the desk.  


It took a moment of heavy breathing, before Cynthia doubled over, vomiting on the floor. She’d just killed a man, but…  


“You fucking prick. You deserved that…” she whispered, wiping her face. Now...she just had to get out of there, get home to Lisa before anyone found her. Found…him.  


Creeping out of the hospital was actually not that hard. No one came across her, and Cynthia was able to duck into the washroom to get herself cleaned up. Obviously the night crew wasn’t too observant. Leaving was easy too, as she crept past the sleeping receptionist, out into the night.  


The walk back to Lisa’s home was quick, and Cynthia’s hands shook as she fought with the lock. Entering the house, she slammed the door shut, locking it tightly. Quickly, she did a round of the house, ensuring that the other door and the windows were shut, before checking in on Lisa.  


The blonde looked so tiny in her bed, and as much as Cynthia wanted to join her…Not in her current state. Grabbing a set of bed clothes from Lisa’s dresser, Cynthia quickly jumped into Lisa’s shower, viciously rinsing any blood off of her skin and using an exuberant amount of Lisa’s body wash.  


She wanted to smell like someone she loved.  


Toweled dry and smelling of cocoa butter and peppermint, Cynthia slid into bed with Lisa, wrapping an arm around her middle, trying to ease some of her tension.  


“…please…” the word came, scared and tiny, from Lisa, and Cynthia frowned.  


“…no…please…don’t…” Lisa sounded so scared and tiny, and Cynthia carefully climbed out of the bed.  


The couch should be nice enough.  


\--  


When Lisa woke, she felt deathly. Her eyes ached, her nose was running, and she throws up the minute she gets to the sink. As she dry heaves into the basin, someone knocks on the door frame.  


“…hey there. Are you feeling okay?” Cynthia asked, bags under her eyes, trying to look everywhere but Lisa’s arms. “I made some food, if you’re feeling up to it…”  


Lisa shakes, seeing the spiders that are crawling across Cynthia’s face, and shakes her head. She can’t eat. Nothing stays down, and she doesn’t want to worry Cynthia anymore.  


“I’m fine…” she whispered, and something buzzes by her eye. She can feel the fly as it walks on her skin, knows that if she doesn’t shoo it away, it’ll bury itself into her eye.  


“…okay…” Cynthia said, now looking past Lisa, into her shower. Lisa doesn’t know, but every noise, every sound that night kept her awake. She just wants Lisa to be safe again. To feel safe again.  


“Okay…” Lisa repeats, before turning on the tap. The sight and smell of the rotten water is almost enough to make Lisa sick again, but she holds herself together, and watches the water run down the drain.  


An hour later, when she enters her kitchen, Cynthia is sitting at the table. There are no plates in sight, but she can tell that Cynthia’s eaten. The odor of eggs and hash browns is almost enough to send her back into the washroom, but she holds her ground.  


“I…went out, last night…” Cynthia said, and Lisa sits, mindful of the spiders that seemed to be nesting on three of the 5 chairs.  


“Oh…? Where did you go?” she asked, quietly, not quite able to focus on Cynthia’s face.  


“I went to talk to that doctor, the one you were working with.” Cynthia said, and Lisa went even paler.  


“O-oh…and…w-what did he say?” she asked, quietly, sounding less like a 19 year old, and more like a scared elementary school kid.  


“…I’m sorry, Lisa. I’m sorry for not coming to visit sooner!” Cynthia stood, and grabbed Lisa up in a hug, before quickly stepping back. “Ah…I’m sorry…”  


Lisa’d tensed during the hug, and it took her several moments for her to unfreeze, for her to take a breath. “It’s okay…I’m just over-reacting, right?” After all, that’s what the doctor always said.  


Cynthia looked horrified, and barely stopped herself from gathering Lisa up again. “No! Not at all…that man…he’s not going to hurt you anymore. He’s not going to touch you or talk to you or even be near you. I...” Now Cynthia looked sick. “I did something last night…to him…”  


Before Lisa could ask what was going on, what Cynthia meant, there was a knock on the door. Cynthia looked at Lisa, before reaching for a knife from the chopping block.  


“I’ll be right back,” she said, before placing a soft kiss on Lisa’s head. “I promise.”


	2. Good Ending

“Yes?” Cynthia pulled the door open, the knife behind her back, and sighed with relief. It was just some kid. “Can I help you?”  


“U-uhm…I was wondering if you would like to donate some money for the Midwitch Piano Club?” the girl asked, obviously nervous, and Cynthia sighed.  


“Sure, just give me a second, kay?” Cynthia quickly put the knife out of sight, before turning and heading for her purse. She should have some money in there…  


“Here you go,” she passed over a twenty to the girl, who looked delighted. “Have a good one, yeah?”  


“Thank you Miss!” the girl said, and Cynthia waited until she’d run down the walk before closing the door. She’d…she’d been expecting something else.  


Leaving the knife behind, she returned to the kitchen, where Lisa was sitting, looking down at the table.  


“Who was it?” she asked, and Cynthia shrugged.  


“Some kid doing a donation drive, that’s all.”  


“Oh…” Lisa sighed, then- “What…did you do, Cynthia?”  


“I…I killed…I killed that doctor.” She admitted, before growling. “But he, he said some horrible things, he said that…” Cynthia shuddered. “Lisa…we need to go. We need to run away from this place.”  


Lisa nodded, but her eyes were clenched shut. “He’s…dead. The doctor is dead…I…okay.” She sounded very small, and Cynthia wanted to go back, to bash in the monsters face again and again.  


“But…I can’t leave. My patient…” Lisa’s whisper almost escaped Cynthia, but not quite.  


“Can’t someone else look after the patient?” she asked, but Lisa shook her head.  


Taking in a gasping breath, like she’d been holding it, Cynthia was sure she had been, Lisa shook her head a second time. “No…I…They keep her in the basement. She’s only 10, but no one knows she’s still alive… I want to help her, so I can’t just leave her!”  


Cynthia hid her disappointment the best she could. But…  


“…If we ran, could we take her with us? Or take her to a different hospital?” she asked, and Lisa looked up at her.  


“Y-you would bring her with us? Really?” the nurse sounded hopeful, and Cynthia wanted to cry.  


“Yeah. I would. Especially when you think she needs some real help.”  


\--  


Getting the girl out of the hospital and into the back of Lisa’s old ford took some doing, but in the end, with Cynthia following behind Lisa in her car, Cynthia admitted it was worth it. The girl was so fragile looking, tiny and burnt, but Cynthia knew, just knew somehow, that she would pull through.  


Leaving Silent Hill behind, leaving Cynthia’s car behind, Lisa reached over and took Cynthia’s hand as she started to drive. After all, it’d be safer if the person without the hallucinations drove them.  


“Where to?” Cynthia asked, and Lisa shook her head.  


“Wherever. Just far, far away from here.”


	3. Bad Ending

As Cynthia reached the door, knife in hand, the pounding got louder and louder.  


“Lisa Garland! This is the police, open this door immediately!” someone boomed, and Cynthia snarled. Did they think it was Lisa who’d done that to the doctor? The receptionist must have told the police that someone had been there asking about Lisa, so…  


“Open this door, now!” the person yelled, and Cynthia swung it open-  


Really, it wasn’t their fault.  


Really, the woman had been armed.  


Really, she’d attacked him.  


Really, wouldn’t they have shot her too?  


-Lisa screamed as the guns fired, collapsing to the ground, her hands over her ears. The ants that had piled themselves around her feet scattered as she screamed, and when she finally, finally drew herself up to look…  


“Cynthia…?”  


She stood in the doorway, the one separating the living room from the kitchen, and stared.  


First, she took in the red, the blood splattered everywhere. She’d never get it out of the carpet, she though with a sob.  


Second, she took in the men, three of them standing there, shocked.  


Third, she took in the body.  


It wasn’t Cynthia anymore, wasn’t the woman who’d sing Spanish love songs to her, the woman who kissed her that day at the lake, the woman who’d held her tightly before she left for Silent Hill.  


“W-what…Cynthia…?” Her vision swims, the spiders fleeing the body to crawl onto the men. One grabs her arm before she hits the bloodied ground, and they take her back into the kitchen.  


“What do you know about the murder of Michael Kaufmann?” the one man demands, but Lisa cannot answer. All she can see is red.  


“Where was that woman last night?” another asks, but Lisa cannot answer. All she can see is red.  


”Miss Garland…do you have somewhere to go tonight?” they ask, and she nods, but cannot answer. All she can see is red.  


She gathers a few things, dresses in her uniform, and leaves the house through the back as they take Cynthia through the front. As they escort her away, she looks back.  


Cynthia was never meant to be that still.  


She wanders for the day, a bag filled with knick-knacks and oddities, memories and dreams.  


She wears what jewellery Cynthia gave her, bangles and necklaces.  


She dabs on the perfume that Cynthia wore, something that smelled spicy and fresh and like Cynthia.  


She eats at the one Latin restaurant in the town, but leaves disappointed.  


She sits at the lake, and watches the sun fall.  


As she pulls out the knife and pulls off the sweater, all she can think is of Cynthia. If she’d been stronger, braver, maybe then this wouldn’t have happened. If she’d called or sent a letter, maybe Cynthia would still be at home, safe. Alive. Maybe…  


“Maybe…if I’d died…” she whispers into the night, and makes the first cut. It doesn’t hurt.  


The second, doesn’t hurt.  


The third, doesn’t hurt.  


The next day, the groundskeeper will find her, hunched over and pale, dried blood pooled under her corpse.  


A look through her belongings will show three things:  


A letter to her parents, never sent  


A resignation letter, never sent  


An engagement ring, never offered.


End file.
